This invention relates to new and useful improvements in lighting standards and is more particularly concerned with an ornamental lighting standard.
The trend in lighting standards on city streets has been to the more simple or plain appearance because of the expense of constructing, installing and maintaining the more decorative type. That is, the more decorative type of lighting standards are more expensive in their casting and consequently when damaged, or otherwise require replacement, are more expensive to replace. Thus, the beautification of lighting standards on city streets is being abandoned due to economics.